Newt Scamander
Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander is a Magizoologist wizard who is the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, which is a book used in wizard homes and Hogwarts. He is also the husband of Portpentina Goldstine, the grandfather of Rolf Scamander and the main protagonist of the Fantastic Beasts film series (which serve as prequels to the Harry Potter series, taking place 65 years before the events of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. He is portrayed by Eddie Redmayne (adult) and Joshua Shea (young). Biography Early life Newt was born in 1897 in either the United Kingdom or Ireland and delevloped an interest in magical creatures at a young age as his mother bred Hippogriffs. On 1 September 1908, Newt began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff, but felt like an outsider. There he befriended a fellow student named Leta Lestrange, who like Newt, was fascinated by magical creatures and was an outsider. In 1913, a student's life was endangered when one of Leta's experiments which involved a Jarvey, went too far. Not wanting to see his friend expelled, Newt took the blame for the incident, which resulted in Newt being expelled in Leta's place. Newt's Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Albus Dumbledore protested strongly against Newt's expulsion. It is unknown if Newt was permanently expelled or suspended, either way, he was allowed to keep his wand. Afterwards, Newt began working at The Ministry of Magic and worked at The Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He spent two years at the Office of House Elf Relocation before transferring to Beast Division where his knowledge of magical creatures led to a rapid series of promotions. In 1925, Newt began a year-long world trip to document magical creatures and their habitats. ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' On 6 December 1926, Newt arrives in New York whilst travelling to Arizona. He sees a No-Maj (the name American witches and wizards call non-magical people) named Mary Lou Barebone and her children preaching about the New Salem Philanthropic Society (which Mary-Lou is in charge of), who view witches and wizards as being dangerous. During this, a Niffer escapes from Newt's suitcase (which has an Undectecable Extension Charm on it). Whilst trying to recapture the Niffler, Newt accidentally switches suitcases with another No-Maj named Jacob Kowalski (who wishes to become a baker). Due to the trouble caused by the Niffler, Newt is arrested and brought to the headquarters of the the Magical Congress of the United States of America (known as MACUSA for short) but is released after the suitcase he has is filled with baked goods. Newt along with a witch named Tina Goldstine arrive at Jacob's home and find that other creatures have escaped from Newt's suitcase. The trio then go to Tina's apartment where they meet her sister Queenie. Newt then takes Jacob into his suitcase where they encounter a parasite called an Obscurus, which develops inside the minds of magical children who attempt to repress their magical abilities and when affected, rarely live past the age of ten. The Obscurus in Newt's possession was taken from a girl who died. Newt is able to convince Jacob to help recapture the escaped creatures. Newt and Jacob manage to recapture two of the three escaped beasts before they are arrested by MACUSA (after Tina gave them Newt's suitcase), who believe that one of Newt's beasts killed Senator Henry Shaw. Newt is accused of being in league with a Dark Wizard named Gellert Grindelwald by MACUSA's Director of Magical Security Percival Graves. Newt and Tina are to be sentenced to death and Jacob's memories to be erased, but Jacob and Queenie arrive and rescue Newt and Tina and later recapture the third beast. Later, Newt encounters Mary Lou's adopted son Credence (who was affected by an Obsucrus and has lived past ten years old) and is attacked by Graves, who admits that he planned to unleash the Obscurus to expose the magical community to the No-Majs and framing Newt for it, and angrily claims that MACUSA protects the No-Majs more than themselves. Graves then attacks MACUSA's Aurors, who attempt to apprehend him. Newt manages to subdue Graves and uses a spell to reveal Graves as being Gellert Grindelwald in disguise. When MACUSA fears that the magical world has been exposed, Newt releases a Thunderbird in order to disperse a potion as a rain across New York in order to erase the memories of the No-Majs (including Jacob). Newt then leaves New York for Europe, but not before promising to return to visit Tina once he finishes writing his book. He also leaves behind a case of silver Occamy eggshells to help Jacob fund his bakery. ''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' Coming soon Later life Newt eventually wrote the book Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. And married Porpentina Goldstein and had at least one son with her and later a grandson named Rolf, who like Newt, became a Magizoologist. By the 1990s, Newt and Tina were living in Dorest with their pet Kneazels Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. Somewhere around the late 2000s and early 2010s, they became great-grandparents after Rolf married Luna Lovegood and had two sons with her named Lorcan and Lysander. Gallery imagensfbawtftp.jpeg|Painting of Newt Scamander. FBaWtFT_promo_Newt_Scamander_5.jpg|Eddie Redmayne as a young Newt. imagefbawtfthpnsaaym.jpeg|Newt as a young man. imagefbawtftnsah.jpeg|Newt studies a Hippogriff. Newt_Scamander-19-chocFrogCard.png|An elderly and balding Newt in a wizard card from the video games. IMG_6849.jpg Trivia *Newt is very similar to The Doctor, having traits from the Fourth, Fifth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors. His complicated relationship with MACUSA and the Ministry mirrors the Doctor's complicated relationship with the High Council of Gallifrey. *Newt is also very similar to Fluttershy, both being kind, meek and noble heroes who have a keen affinity for animals. His respect towards Dumbledore mirrors Fluttershy's respect for Twilight Sparkle (and Human Fluttershy's respect towards Sunset Shimmer). *Newt is one of four characters in the Harry Potter franchise to use an Undetectable Extension Charm. The other three being Hermione Granger, Arthur Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher. Navigation Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Tragic Category:Famous Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:Elderly Category:Retired Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Chaste Category:Falsely Accused Category:Scapegoat Category:Control Freaks Category:Mentally Ill